motherstrailfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Station7
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Mother's Trail Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Appearances template I fixed the "loop error" on the Appearances template. The problem occurred because a template can't be used on it's own page, so I moved the "Example usage" section to a documentation page (Template:Appearances/doc) and put the this on the template page. --Anon talk 13:59, September 9, 2010 (UTC) : I'll take a look at it again :) --Anon talk 14:01, September 9, 2010 (UTC) : Hmm, this template is really complicated. I'll see if I can fix it, but I'm not a "template expert" so you may want to update the forum on community central explaining the current problem and maybe one of the much more experienced users can help out with it. If I menage to fix it, I'll let you know :) --Anon talk 14:20, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :: I see, you've fixed it :D --Anon talk 16:34, September 9, 2010 (UTC) : Your story Good story . I want ask what Characters are Main Characters in your story. - Tom Jacob 16:40 , September 12 , 2010 (LT) * You say that Jack appear in all Season 1 episodes . But he don't appear in Day 1: 6:00pm-7:00pm and Day 1: 6:00am-7:00am - Tom Jacob 17:05 , September 12 , 2010 (LT) ** Sorry I make mistake Jack appear in Day 1: 6:00am-7:00am . Sorry. - Tom Jacob 17:15 , September 12 , 2010 (LT) *** I want ask why Kate not Main Character in your story ? - Tom Jacob 17: 25 , September 12 , 2010 (LT) **** You ask my favorite character from your story . - Tom Jacob 17: 34 , September 12 ,2010 (LT) ***** Ranjina Hamir are my favorite character - Tom Jacob 17: 41 , September 12, 2010 (LT) * She like my that all . - Tom Jacob 17: 54 , September 12 , 2010 (LT) Main Characters Can I create a Main Characters page ? - Tom Jacob 23:03 , September 13, 2010 (LT) *But first say all Main Characters names . - Tom Jacob 23:09, September 13, 2010 (LT) ** All done how my job ? - Tom Jacob 19:29, September 14, 2010 (LT) *** Okay I start place article.- Tom Jacob 19:37, September 14, 2010 (LT) Juliet orientation Juliet is a lesbian or not. -- Tom Jacob 23:08, September 15, 2010 (LT) *I remember that, and Kate had a few relationships with womens. Tom Jacob 23:15, September 15, 2010 (LT) = Season Two Main Characters Did James,Charlotte,Claire,Annemarie,Caroline,Angela Main Characters in Season Two or not . They just appeared in only two episodes. Annemarrie just in one episode.Tom Jacob 20:01 , September 17, 2010 (LT) Tom Jacob Why you using my user name in your story.Tom Jacob 23:38 , September 18, 2010 (LT) *Did I became Main Character in Season Three or not. Tom Jacob 23:45 , September 18, 2010 (LT) ** I don't want to appear in every episode. Tom Jacob 23:52 , September 18, 2010 (LT) ***I don't appear in Third season.Tom Jacob 23:55 , September 18, 2010 (LT) **** Why I left series.. Tom Jacob 00:13 , September 18, 2010 (LT) Ben apperance You do mistake with Ben like with Jack appearance . Ben don't appear in episode Day 1: 1:00am-2:00am .Tom Jacob 20:13, September 25, 2010 (LT) Canceled So you canceled this story or not.--Tom Jacob 18:13, November 8, 2010 (LT)